


Lightening - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: The Lightening's time of crisis and the bond made from deathperation.
Series: family is Family & Family is family [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Lightening - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

Haimawari missed it.

He was still shivering in his wet uniform as he gazed up at the closed door of U.A. and sighed.

The chance was gone.

Missed in his attempt to do good.

"Maybe I could climb the walls?"

There was a laugh behind him and he jumped, tangling himself in his bike.

"Sorry, but you know that there's some really scary security for that school, right?"

He thought as much.

"You missed the exam?"

Haimawari nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Haimawari Koichi. Did you miss it too?"

Haimawari looked at the private uniform.

"I'm Tsuna. And no, my dad forced me. I missed it on purpose."

Haimawari was a bit annoyed at that.

Even the person who didn't want to be here got here before him.

He sighed.

"Sorry, that was probably rude of me. I know you guys work really hard to get in."

Haimawari shrugged and they both started walking together.

"It's fine. It's not your fault."

Tsuna pointed to a bench.

"Why'd you miss it?"

And so he explained the kid and how he had rushed to save him before he knew it.

"Wow so you really missed out, didn't you? You were already halfway to being a hero. Just needed that paper."

Haimawari couldn't help but laugh.

"I don't think that's how it works."

Tsuna shrugged.

"Maybe it happened for a reason? Those types of things usually lead you to where you're supposed to be in the future."

Haimawari noticed some stuck mud to his bike tire.

"And where would that be?"

Tsuna hummed, "Well...saving people I imagine. You're living your life pretty well so far so if you're already pushing yourself when you don't need to then you'll probably be amazing when times are desperate."

Haimawari blushed in embarrassment.

"You're complimenting me too much!"

Tsuna pulled a teasing face.

"Mr. Hero can't take a compliment? What will you do when you're famous? Mr. Hero what was it like when you saved all of Japan with your amazing quirk?"

Tsuna held out an imaginary microphone.

"I probably won't do that. My quirk isn't especially flashy, it's just Kasso. What's your quirk? Do you come from a hero family or something?"

Tsuna huffed.

"I don't think it counts as a hero family when it's just my dad. My quirk isn't anything special but he's so pushy even though I don't have what it takes."

Haimawari wondered what "it" was and decided to ask.

"Um, well, it's that thing you just did. You ran towards it even though it was dangerous."

Haimawari blinked.

Wasn't that just the right thing to do?

Tsuna gives him a raised brow like he knows what he's thinking.

"Running towards the scary thing isn't normal."

But that was Haimawari's normal!

Tsuna sighs, "It's because your hero material. Even if you don't have a license you'll always end up on that kind of path."

"You think?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Ah, I should head home."

Tsuna looked back to where the school stood.

"Lucky. I have to wait until the examinees get out."

Haimawari winced.

That'd be a good part of the day.

"Uh, well I don't have to go home. Want to go into town? We can use my bike to get you back here in time."

Tsuna grinned, "My hero."

"Koichi!"

Tsuna stomped up to him.

"How dare you have normal friends without me."

Haimawari wanted to explain that these two weren't normal at all but how was he supposed to explain such a thing to Tsuna?

Vigilante work wasn't exactly legal and he had a hero in his family.

Getting arrested by his friend's dad didn't sound like a great time.

"Who're they?"

Haimawari wondered how he should introduce his team.

Friends?

Uncle and cousin?

Strangers who just followed him around like a stalker?

None of that sounded right.

Quite frankly it sounded absurdly inadequate.

"Uh, this is Haneyama Kazuho and-" "Oguro Iwaao." A card was formally handed to Tsuna.

"Well, I'll be seeing you kids around."

Haimawari glanced at Haneyama.

She didn't seem to have any intention of leaving.

"You never introduced him," She mentioned.

Haimawari hadn't wanted to.

Tsuna was a very special existence in his life that he didn't want bleeding into vigilante work.

"I'm Tsuna, sorry for interrupting. Uh, you two are on a date?"

Haimawari watched Haneyama dissolve into excuses and he couldn't help but think it was unnecessary.

Wasn't it just him? 

"No. I was just going to make sure she got to her stop. Did you want to hang out?"

Tsuna looked at the silently seething girl behind Haimawari.

"I don't-" "I can go by myself! Stay with your friend Koichi, I'll be going now."

The pair watched her run away.

"I want to save her."

Haimawari looked over at Tsuna who was still looking at the board covered in routs and villain attacks by Pop*Step.

"And after?"

Tsuna looked at the expression on the vigilante's face.

"I'll be a hero!"

Tsuna had been waiting for the moment where that spark seven years ago reignited.

It was quite romantic that it seemed to happen for the same person.

"Then I'll give you this for luck."

A shining, green ring was placed between them.

"Good luck Crawler! Save people with that resolve."

Tsuna sat in the small apartment, almost too small to be considered such a thing but it was nice.

"Hey Tsuna,"

His friend placed a drink in front of him and Tsuna looked it over curiously.

Ah, another weird flavour.

He popped it open and took a sip.

It was a hot day today.

"I never asked but, uh, who is your dad? Which hero is he?"

Tsuna looked at all the All Might hoodies set out to dry.

"Do you need help or something? I thought you were right where you're supposed to be Mr. Crawler."

Haimawari frowned, "I am. It's just...Do you know Eraserhead? He doesn't arrest me and Ingenium doesn't either. Having those types of connections really help out so if your dad wouldn't attack me that'd be cool too."

Tsuna considered it.

"It wouldn't help. My dad's the type to arrest you on sight since you're pretty popular. He'll probably arrest me one day if he ever figures out what I'm doing."

Haimawari tilted his head.

"He'd arrest you for protest rallies?"

Tsuna laughed.

"Is that all you think I do?"

Tsuna tossed the empty can and Haimawari shot it out of the air before it could reach him.

"You're getting really good at that."

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Cloud | Next: Mist


End file.
